100 Themes
by Admetcetera
Summary: 100 Themes challenge for Manga Art, applied to Fanfictions. ;D Mostly EdwardxBella, maybe some BellaxJacob. Contains all normal Twilight Pairings as well. ex. AlicexJasper, RosaliexEmmett
1. Life

**Hullo all! This is my first little 100 Themes fic. ;D Hope you like it, more to come soon ;D X3 By the way, I found this 100 Themes list on Deviantart. It's from the 100 Themes challenge, variation 3 I think, and I'm writing literature instead of drawing pictures because I'm down like that, yo. Okay, that was gay. XD**

**Theme Uno- Life ;D**

My limbs quivered in fright and anticipation. It was day two of the honeymoon, and it was Edward's turn to fulfill part of our deal. I had said I wanted to see one last sunset before I transformed, and Edward quickly agreed.

So here we were on the grassy hillside, the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky. I reclined comfortably against Edward, and gazed out over the horizon. The wind rustled the trees around us, and I caught a bit of Edward's scent on the breeze. I inhaled deeply and soaked in the final moments of my last sunset.

Soon the sun was only a sliver along the horizon. I felt Edward tense behind me. I slid off his lap, and turned to face him.

"It's almost twilight." Was all I could say.

He nodded and we both stood up. I stepped forward into his welcoming embrace, and he backed me into a tree.

"Now Bella, are you sure about this?" He said. I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

I nodded vigorously. He nodded back and swallowed.

"Alright then." He almost whispered, leaning in to kiss me gently.

Then he pulled back quickly. I would have thought he had regretted everything and was about to run off if he hadn't hugged me tighter and leaned in towards my shoulder.

Then, sharp, icy cold teeth penetrated the skin of my shoulder. I inhaled sharply with a wince of pain, clinging desperately to Edward's waist. Finally he pulled back, drawing blood from the wound. I choked out a bit before he could kiss me again.

At first, I could only smell my blood, rusty and salty, but then I could taste it as he kissed me one last time. I could feel every muscle in his body shaking violently. He was trying painfully hard not to drink my blood. For a few moments, everything was calm, and I thought at first that he hadn't bit me at all.

But suddenly, a searing pain shot through my neck like I had been burned. The pulsing heat was blinding. My knees quivered beneath me as Edward scooped me into his arms, the twilight finally fading to night.

As he laid me on is lap, sitting on the hillside again, I could picture all the things in my life I had given up.

I gave up Charlie, Renee, Jacob, living, eating, breathing, everything. All for the vampire I loved with all my life. But now, I had no life to love Edward with. Life was gone, now. I was dead, in a sense.

Life was gone, now…

Life…


	2. Youth

A little explanation of this ficlet- Charlie and Renee are reminiscing about Bella's childhood

**A little explanation of this ficlet- Charlie and Renee are reminiscing about Bella's childhood. This is assuming they know she's married to a vampire, and has been made a vampire herself. Kay? Kay. ;D**

**Theme Two- Youth**

"…And remember her first word?" Charlie chuckled.

"Papa, wasn't it?" Renee teased, wiping a tear from her eye.

"She was such a wonderful daughter."

"Everything a mother wanted… until now…"

"If only she knew what she got herself into. She's made a horrible decision." Charlie scowled.

Renee frowned at Charlie, crossing her legs. She took a breath, ready to scold her ex husband.

"Now, Charlie! Bella wanted this! She gave up her youth even after considering the consequences! She thought about every detail, and made the decision that was right for her!" she started, getting a cross look from Charlie.

"She's not your… our… baby girl anymore! She's all grown up, now, Charlie. She can fend for herself. Even as a bloodsucker… she's still our Bella. But she's not our Baby Bella anymore. She's not the Bella you remember. She's not the little, loyal tyke you cared for anymore.

"She isn't a child anymore. She isn't Bella. She's Isabella Cullen, now, Charlie. Let it go." Renee choked, tears rolling down her face.

Charlie frowned.

"But I can still remember her youth." He said before standing up, walking quickly out of Renee's house, and into his car.


End file.
